1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly to a fixing device for a bed cushion of a playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional playpen comprises a frame, and a bed cushion supported on the frame. However, the bed cushion is not positioned on the frame, so that the bed cushion easily becomes loosened and slips on the frame, so that a user has to make the bed cushion frequently, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.